Les Nécromanciens
by kittyfree
Summary: Petite fic fantastique pour les fêtes de fin d'année


**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Genre :** comme d'hab… on ne se refait pas

**Ndla : **un petit oneshot pour vous souhaiter d'excellentes fêtes de fin d'année. Cette histoire est née d'un rêve, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop obscure à comprendre.

Je profite de l'occasion pour remercier toutes les personnes qui se sont inquiétées de mon absence prolongée et rassurer celles qui paraissaient penser que les fics en cours seraient abandonnées. Ce n'est absolument pas le cas… ça prend juste plus de temps que prévu ;p

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Les Nécromanciens**

_Première partie_

Les hautes portes d'acier s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant apparaître un soldat essoufflé.

L'homme traversa la salle du trône sans prêter attention ni aux regards inquiets qui se posaient sur lui, ni aux murmures qui commençaient à s'élever parmi la foule. Déterminé, il marcha droit vers la seule personne qui, en ces lieux, représentait le pouvoir suprême du Royaume de Sanc ; Zechs Peacecraft.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant son souverain que le soldat stoppa ses pas et posa un genou à terre. Il baissa respectueusement son regard avant d'achever sa mission.

- Veuillez pardonnez mon intrusion Sire mais j'ai un message urgent à vous transmettre de la part du Général Kushrenada.

Face à ces paroles, l'atmosphère se fit soudain lourde et toute l'attention de la cour se tourna vers le monarque.

L'homme, âgé d'une trentaine d'année, s'avança vers le messager. Sa haute silhouette se mouvait avec grâce et assurance. Son visage, aux traits réguliers et d'une beauté peu commune, ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion malgré l'entrée retentissante du soldat.

- Parle, ordonna le souverain en scrutant de son regard azuré le visage de l'officier.

- Nos troupes ont essuyé une nouvelle attaque près de la frontière ouest.

- Y a-t-il eu beaucoup de blessés ? s'inquiéta le roi.

Le messager sembla hésiter quelques instants, essayant peut-être de choisir les mots les plus à même de transcrire toute l'horreur qu'il avait pu voir sur le champ de bataille.

- Il ne reste que peu de survivants Sire. Le régiment a presque totalement été décimé.

Un murmure de panique s'éleva dans la pièce, créant un étrange échos sur les murs de marbre blanc.

- Et les villages situés à proximité ? demanda le souverain d'une voix presque éteinte.

Le soldat fit un mouvement négatif de la tête, confirmant ses craintes.

Face à cette réponse silencieuse, Zechs ferma les yeux quelques instants. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour les poser sur la silhouette de son jeune frère qui se tenait non loin de lui.

Heero, prince de Sanc, l'observait avec gravité. Tout dans son attitude trahissait une tension et une colère grandissantes. Les muscles de son corps étaient tendus comme un arc prêt à décocher tandis ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à en faire blanchir les jointures. Son regard, qui ne semblait pas vouloir quitter celui de son aîné, était empli de reproches.

Zechs connaissait la nature de ces griefs : Heero avait demandé à accompagner le régiment, persuadé que la mission risquait de se révéler dangereuse. Mais son frère avait refusé ne jugeant pas nécessaire qu'un combattant aussi aguerri se charge d'une simple mission de surveillance.

De toute évidence, il s'était trompé.

L'intuition de son cadet s'était révélée exacte. A croire, que le prince de Sanc était doté d'un talent inné pour percevoir le danger car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait preuve d'autant de clairvoyance. Déjà lors des célébrations du solstice d'été, il avait su percevoir avant tout le monde les prémices d'une grande menace. Et peu après, la _bête_ avait fait son apparition.

Mi-serpent, mi-rapace, elle avait sommeillé durant des siècles sans que personne ne se doute de sa présence. Mais une nuit, sans que nul ne sache pourquoi, le démon avait quitté les entrailles de la terre et avait commencé à semer la mort et la désolation dans tout le royaume. Plusieurs hommes courageux avaient tenté de supprimer cette menace mais face à la taille plus qu'impressionnante de la bête ainsi qu'aux pouvoirs dont elle était pourvue, ils n'avaient eu aucune chance.

- Le Général Kushrenada vous fait dire qu'il est en route pour le palais. Mais il a un grand nombre de blessés avec lui, poursuivit le soldat en faisant revenir son roi à des priorités plus urgentes.

- Envoyez des troupes à sa rencontre afin de lui prêter main forte.

Le soldat s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis il quitta la salle d'un pas rapide.

Le roi remonta les marches qui menaient à son trône et y prit place en silence. Les murmures, qui s'étaient tus afin d'entendre les paroles du messager, s'étaient à présent mués en conversations nettement plus distinctes. L'inquiétude et le découragement étaient palpables. L'espoir n'était plus que faible flamme vacillante dans le cœur des habitants de Sanc.

Zechs posa une main lasse sur ses yeux. Il ne s'autorisa cette faiblesse que quelques instants seulement avant de recouvrer son habituelle expression imperturbable.

Le prince profita du brouhaha ambiant pour s'approcher. Prenant appui sur le dossier de son frère, il se pencha suffisamment afin de n'être entendu que par lui.

- Que comptes-tu faire à présent ? demanda Heero d'une voix basse. De toute évidence, il avait su passer outre ses griefs car son regard ne reflétait à présent qu'une intense préoccupation.

- Honnêtement, je l'ignore et je crains que nos options ne diminuent à vue d'œil.

- As-tu pris en considération la suggestion de Quatre ?

- Je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit la meilleure des solutions.

- Avons-nous réellement le choix ? fit très justement remarquer son cadet. Nous ne sommes pas suffisamment puissants pour annihiler ce démon. Si nous poursuivons dans cette voix, il ne restera bientôt plus aucun habitant de Sanc à sauver.

- Mais de là à faire appel aux Nécromanciens…

- Si on se fie à Quatre, ils sont les seuls à pouvoir nous venir en aide.

Zechs observa son frère avec attention.

- Tu crois vraiment en eux.

Cette remarque n'avait pas pour but d'obtenir une réponse. C'était plus une constatation qu'une interrogation. Heero y répondit tout de même.

- Je ne saurais le dire, dit-il avec franchise. Nous ne savons presque rien sur eux mais étrangement, j'ai le sentiment que les contacter est la chose à faire.

- Une sorte… d'intuition ? demanda le souverain avec un sourire en coin.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, approuva le prince.

Zechs prit le temps de la réflexion avant de donner sa réponse.

- Soit, finit-il par lâcher. Voyons ce que mon conseiller peut nous proposer.

* * *

_Deuxième partie_

Après cette journées éreintante, où toutes les personnes de la cour avaient scrutées leur roi sans relâche attendant de sa part qu'il trouve la solution idéale au cauchemar que tous vivaient depuis un an, Zechs ne put qu'apprécier la quiétude et la solitude de son bureau privé.

Il avait conscience de la gravité de la situation mais malgré tous les plans qu'il avait mis sur pied avec l'aide de ses généraux, aucune amélioration ne s'était faite sentir. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur salut viendrait peut-être d'une aide extérieure au royaume.

Comme répondant à ses attentes, des coups discrets se firent entendre. Un serviteur pénétra dans la pièce afin d'annoncer la venue d'un visiteur. Lorsque le majordome se retira, il laissa la place à l'un des hommes les plus puissant du royaume ; Quatre Raberba Winner.

Le conseiller du roi possédait un charme indéniable. Sa silhouette élancée et sa musculature toute en finesse, lui conférait une allure élégante tandis que son visage sans imperfection et son regard d'un bleu unique ne faisaient que renforcer cette espèce d'aura de quiétude qui l'habitait. Grâce à ses conseils avisés, son intelligence et ses talents de diplomate, Quatre avait su gagner la confiance de son roi. Et toutes ces qualités mises bout à bout avaient fait de lui l'une des rares personnes à posséder l'entière amitié du souverain.

- Prends place, nous avons à parler.

Quatre acquiesça avant de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils qui faisaient face à son roi.

- Je suppose que tu as appris les dernières nouvelles ?

- Le prince m'en a touché un mot.

Le souverain scruta son conseiller cherchant à lire sur son visage éternellement serein.

- Tu penses vraiment que les Nécromanciens pourront nous aider ?

- J'en suis convaincu.

Mais tous les doutes de Zechs ne s'effacèrent pas face à ces simples paroles.

- On les dit maudits.

- Les gens disent beaucoup de choses. Cela ne signifie pas forcément que leurs paroles reflètent la vérité.

- Alors pourquoi devrais-je te croire quand tu m'affirmes qu'eux seuls pourront vaincre le bête.

- Parce qu'ils possèdent de grands pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs aussi puissants que ceux du démon.

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

- Votre Altesse, est-ce que vous me permettez de vous parler franchement ?

Le roi acquiesça.

- Ce peuple n'est pas hostile. Les Nécromanciens viennent lorsqu'on les appelle et repartent dès leur tâche terminée.

- Et que demandent-ils en échange de leur aide ?

- La nature du tribut n'est dévoilé qu'après l'achèvement du contrat et elle varie à chacune de leurs interventions.

Zechs le dévisagea durant plusieurs minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment connais-tu les us et coutumes de ce peuple ?

- Je suis désolé Sire mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

- C'est peut-être ce qui m'agace le plus chez toi Quatre. Tu as beaucoup de secrets… beaucoup trop à mon goût.

Le conseiller ne rétorqua pas. Il savait depuis longtemps que son passé était une source de questionnement pour son roi. Mais malgré tout le respect et le dévouement qu'il avait envers son souverain, il n'avait jamais révélé le moindre détail à ce sujet.

- Comment accepter de verser un tribut sans en connaître la valeur ?

- Ils ne demanderont rien que vous ne puissiez leur donner.

- Et si je refuse de les payer une fois leur tâche accomplie ?

- Je crains que cette option ne soit pas envisageable. Les Nécromanciens prendront ce qui leur est dû, même par la force. Et si, comme je le pense, ils sont à même de vaincre le démon, je crains que les défier ne soit pas un plan des plus fiable.

Le jeune roi s'enfonça dans son siège et prit le temps de la réflexion.

S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, il n'y aurait bientôt plus personne à protéger. Mais faire appel à ce peuple si mystérieux était un risque qu'il avait de la peine à prendre. Quatre avait beau lui assurer que Sanc ne courrait aucun danger, il devait avouer que ça ne le rassurait pas pour autant.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Zechs avait entendu de nombreuses légendes contant la puissance de ces hommes de l'ombre. On les disait mi-homme mi-démon, préférant la quiétude de la nuit plutôt que l'agressivité du jour. Si on se fiait aux histoires qui se chuchotaient le soir au coin du feu, ces êtres étaient dotés de grands pouvoirs. Ils pouvaient manipuler les éléments à leur guise et se métamorphoser en arbre, en animal ou en pierre. Personne ne savait où ils vivaient, ni ce à quoi ils aspiraient.

En fait, les Nécromanciens attisaient la curiosité autant que la crainte.

Cependant, en cette période de doute et peur, Zechs devait faire fi de tout cela. Il devait d'abord penser à la sécurité de son peuple et si cela voulait dire vendre son âme pour obtenir cette paix, il le ferait.

- Appelle-les, dit-il à Quatre.

Ce dernier acquiesça en silence.

* * *

_Troisième partie_

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Zechs avait donné son accord.

Trois semaines à attendre la venue des Nécromanciens.

Trois semaines sans réponse à ses prières.

Le roi devait avouer qu'il commençait sérieusement à douter de l'existence de ces êtres. Après tout, personne à sa connaissance n'en avait jamais aperçu. Mais à chaque fois que cette idée lui effleurait l'esprit, il lui suffisait de tourner son visage vers son conseiller pour qu'elle vole en éclat.

Quatre savait qu'ils existaient.

On pouvait parfaitement le lire dans son regard.

Et comme une nouvelle preuve à mettre au bénéfice de son ami, les évènements s'accélérèrent dès le vingt-deuxième jour achevé.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la salle du trône était en pleine ébullition. Une nouvelle attaque avait été annoncée une heure plus tôt et le bilan des victimes étaient, une fois encore, extrêmement lourd.

Face à cette nouvelle, plusieurs généraux s'étaient précipités chez leur roi afin de lui prodiguer leurs conseils quant à de nouveaux plans à mettre en place pour annihiler la bête.

- Nous devons trouver sa tanière, lança l'un des hommes de guerre d'une voix forte. Endormi, le démon sera bien plus vulnérable.

Et comment comptes-tu le suivre Ventei ? demanda Treize Kushrenada d'une voix exaspérée. Je te rappelle qu'il vole et qu'aucun de nos chevaux n'a jamais réussi à le suivre !

- Et bien moi au moins j'essaye de trouver une solution.

- Insinuerais-tu peut-être que je me croise les bras en regardant tranquillement le peuple de Sanc se faire décimer ?! cracha son homologue en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Cela suffit ! tonna la voix de Heero. N'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à faire que de vous chamailler comme des enfants !

Les deux soldats se lancèrent encore quelques regards meurtriers avant de laisser leur querelle de côté.

Heero profita de cette accalmie pour s'approcher de son frère.

- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, dit-il d'une voix ferme. Les Nécromanciens ne viendront pas.

- Et que proposes-tu ?

- Laisse-moi prendre la tête d'une nouvelle milice. L'échec à la frontière de l'ouest ne doit pas nous empêcher de réessayer.

- Veux-tu à ce point te faire tuer ? demanda Zechs en se levant pour descendre les quelques marches qui le séparaient de son frère. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il posa une main sur son épaule. Je connais ton courage Heero. Tout le monde le connais. Mais se jeter tête baissée vers le danger n'est pas la meilleure façon de gagner.

- Et apparemment, faire appel aux Nécromanciens non plus, souffla son frère. Si tant est qu'ils existent.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air de croire en leur existence.

- De toute évidence, je me suis trompé.

La déception était perceptible dans la voix de son cadet.

Le souverain était sur le point de répondre, lorsque les portes de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent de plein fouet, laissant entrer une violente bourrasque de vent. Toutes les torches s'éteignirent plongeant la pièce dans le noir.

Cette pénombre ne dura que quelques instants.

Le vent finit par mourir et les torches se rallumèrent. Cependant, les flammes qui, quelques secondes auparavant, étaient aussi dorées que le soleil, avaient à présent la couleur bleutée de la lune. Toute la salle fut plongée dans une semi obscurité aux allures d'un rêve éveillé.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Zechs avant que les mots ne meurent dans sa gorge à la vue des trois hommes qui se tenaient à l'entrée de la pièce. Apparemment, il ne fut pas le seul à les apercevoir car d'un seul geste, tous les généraux dégainèrent leurs épées afin de protéger leur roi.

Malgré cette flagrante démonstration d'hostilité, les trois inconnus demeurèrent immobiles. Rien dans leur comportement ne trahissait une quelconque malveillance.

Le jeune souverain lança discrètement un coup d'œil à son conseiller qui lui répondit par un acquiescement silencieux.

- Baissez vos armes, finit-il par ordonner.

- Mais votre Altesse…, commença le général Darlian.

- Baissez-les !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent sans toutefois quitter des yeux ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des ennemis potentiels.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Zechs aux étranges silhouettes immobiles.

- Nous sommes les Nécromanciens, dit l'un des trois inconnus avant de s'avancer en direction du souverain. Ses deux compagnons lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence.

Lorsque leurs silhouettes furent suffisamment près des torches pour être éclairées, tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce purent enfin les observer plus en détail.

Ils n'avaient aucun trait en commun.

Le premier homme, qui ouvrait la marche, possédait une haute stature. Des trois, il était le plus grand et le plus large d'épaules. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient un visage aux traits bien dessinés mais d'une sévérité étrangement inhabituelle pour une personne de son âge.

Le second individu marchait avec aisance quelques pas seulement derrière son compagnon. Sa silhouette élancée se mouvait avec élégance. Il possédait une longue chevelure qui, retenue par un cordon de cuire, reposait sagement sur l'une de ses épaules. Tout dans son attitude reflétait une décontraction étonnante étant donné l'ambiance presque électrique de la cour. Même son expression semblait trahir une étrange facilité à faire fi des regards inquisiteurs qui le scrutaient.

Le troisième et dernier homme fermait la marche. Il était le plus menu et probablement le plus jeune. Sa silhouette longiligne ressemblait plus à celle d'un adolescent qu'à celle d'un homme. Sa chevelure mi-longue tombait comme un fin rideau noir autour de son visage, rendant son apparence encore plus androgyne. Ses traits délicats ne laissaient transparaître aucune peur. A l'instar de ses compagnons, il ne paraissait montrer ni inquiétude ni méfiance face à la salle pleine d'hommes armés.

Tous trois étaient vêtus de longs manteaux de voyages dont les nombreuses traces de terre trahissaient la longueur de leur périple.

Lorsqu'ils furent à une distance respectable du jeune roi, ils virent apparaître la silhouette de Heero. Le prince vint s'interposer entre son frère et eux. La main sur le pommeau de son épée, il paraissait prêt à dégainer au moindre signe de danger.

Les trois Nécromanciens stoppèrent leur marche préférant de toute évidence éviter une confrontation qu'ils jugeaient inutile.

- Nous ne venons pas en ennemi, lui assura le chef de troupe.

- Permettez-nous d'en juger par nous même, rétorqua Heero d'une voix assurée.

Mais bien que ses paroles ne laissaient transparaître aucune crainte, un détail dans la physionomie des Nécromanciens déclancha un étrange frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Leurs yeux.

Leur couleur était absolument unique et d'une intensité sans aucune comparaison possible dans la population humaine. D'un vert profond pour le premier, d'un violet étrange pour le second et d'un noir d'encre pour le troisième. Leurs iris scintillaient avec tant d'éclat à la lueur des flambeaux qu'on aurait pu facilement les confondre avec des joyaux.

- Votre abnégation est touchante mais je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui nous avez appelé, dit le Nécromancien en faisait redescendre Heero sur terre.

Le prince allait répondre lorsqu'il se fit interrompre par son roi.

- Pardonnez-lui, dit ce dernier. Nos nerfs sont mis à rude épreuve depuis quelques mois.

Face à cette attitude, le chef de troupe baissa la tête en signe de respect envers le monarque.

Prenant exemple sur son frère, Heero musela sa méfiance et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Sa main quitta le pommeau de son arme mais son regard, lui, resta bien encré sur les trois silhouettes. Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il se rendit compte qu'un des trois Nécromanciens paraissait le détailler à son tour avec un vif intérêt. Un peu comme s'il tentait de lire en lui. Le prince finit par détourner son attention, presque mal à l'aise face au regard violet qui le scrutait avec tant d'insistance.

- A qui ai-je le plaisir de parler ? finit par demander le roi.

- Je me nomme Trowa et voici Duo et Wufei, répondit le Nécromancien en désignant tour à tour chacun de ses compagnons de voyage. Nous venons en réponse à votre requête.

- Dans ce cas, vous êtes les bienvenus à Sanc, poursuivit Zechs. Et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de nous aider.

- Ce n'est pas encore le cas. Notre alliance ne prendra effet qu'une fois le pacte conclu.

- Je comprends.

- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous informer des termes qui doivent nous lier ?

- Faites.

- Mon peuple nous a envoyé dans le but d'annihiler la menace qui pèse sur votre royaume.

- Mais vous n'êtes que trois.

- Cela sera suffisant, répondit calmement Trowa. Mais s'il s'avère que nous échouons, d'autres viendront nous remplacer jusqu'à ce que le contrat soit honoré.

- Combien d'hommes seront envoyés ?

- Bien assez pour ramener la paix à Sanc.

Zechs observa son vis-à-vis, cherchant dans son regard la moindre trace de plaisanterie.

Mais il ne trouva rien.

- En échange de notre aide, nous exigerons un tribut.

- Puis-je vous en demander la nature ?

- Non.

Des murmures d'indignation s'élevèrent dans la salle du trône.

- L'objet du tribut ne vous sera dévoilé qu'après notre travail mené à bien.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ça un peu absurde. Si je dois m'engager envers votre peuple, je préfèrerais en connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants.

- Nous en sommes bien conscients mais malheureusement, ce point n'est pas négociable. Si vous souhaitez obtenir notre aide, cela sera à nos conditions.

Zechs prit une profonde inspiration.

Ces trois étrangers le mettaient mal à l'aise. Rien dans leur attitude n'était réellement agressive ou menaçante mais leur apparente sérénité face à cette situation le rendait nerveux.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Au contraire, vous l'avez, lui assura Trowa. Si vous refusez, nous nous en irons et vous pourrez oublier jusqu'à notre existence.

- C'est bien ce que je disais… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

En règle général, Zechs préférait prendre le temps de la réflexion mais cette fois-ci, les choses étaient différentes. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il pesait le pour et le contre sans réussir à trouver une réponse claire. Attendre plus longtemps ne mènerait à rien.

- J'accepte.

- Bien, répondit Trowa avant de poser une de ses mains à la hauteur de son cœur et de s'incliner face au souverain. Ses deux compagnons l'imitèrent et lorsque les trois hommes se relevèrent, les flammes des torches reprirent leur couleur orangée. Les ombres disparurent complètement, laissant la place à une ambiance chaude et rassurante.

- Le pacte est à présent conclu.

* * *

_Quatrième partie_

Quatre s'éclipsa de la salle du trône lorsque les pourparlers avec les Nécromanciens touchèrent à leur terme. Apparemment, les trois hommes passeraient la nuit et la journée suivante au palais avant de partir au crépuscule.

Face à cette idée, un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Quatre lorsqu'il referma la porte de sa chambre. Il serait intéressant de voir la cour de Sanc côtoyer des êtres aussi légendaires que l'étaient leurs invités.

Le conseiller fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant que son air amusé ne disparaisse.

Pendant quelques instants, il demeura silencieux, l'esprit et le corps aux aguets. Toutefois, lorsque ses intuitions se confirmèrent, il se détendit à nouveau.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir ce soir, dit Quatre comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Mais face à sa remarque, une ombre sembla se mouvoir et finit par se détacher de l'obscurité ambiante. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction et la silhouette du Nécromancien finit par se détacher plus distinctement laissant la pâle clarté de la lune éclairer son visage. Ses traits ne laissaient rien transparaître de son état d'esprit mais son regard, à la couleur rendue plus éclatante par la semi obscurité, scrutait Quatre avec intensité.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Trowa, dit le jeune conseiller en réponse au mutisme de son invité.

- Pourquoi nous avoir appelé ? finit par lâcher son visiteur d'une voix aux intonations graves.

- Nous avions besoin de l'aide des Nécromanciens pour vaincre ce démon. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, se justifia Quatre.

Trowa ne fit aucun commentaire sur ce dernier point. Il ne fit que poursuivre son observation silencieuse.

- Tu m'as manqué, avoua le conseiller du roi en espérant que sa franchise aurait au moins le mérite de le faire réagir.

- Ne rends pas la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, rétorqua immédiatement son invité.

- Trowa…, murmura Quatre en faisant un pas vers lui et en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Mais face à ce geste, tout le corps du Nécromancien se crispa avec violence.

Surpris, le jeune conseiller stoppa son geste et son bras retomba mollement le long de son flanc.

- Je vois, dit-il d'une voix où perçait une certaine résignation. Je pensais qu'après cinq ans, le temps aurait arrangé les choses.

- Ca n'est pas le cas, lui confirma Trowa d'une voix atone.

- Pourtant… mes pouvoirs ont été scellés...

- Ca ne change rien car même s'ils sont endormis, ils demeurent en toi. Je peux les sentir.

- J'avais espéré que _le lien_ serait moins fort, que tu ne le ressentirais pas avec autant de violence.

- Je dois avouer que j'avais nourri le même espoir mais de toute évidence nous nous sommes bercés d'illusions.

Cette fois-ci, Quatre crut percevoir de la tristesse dans la voix de son ami. Il l'examina avec attention, cherchant dans son regard quelque chose qui le lui confirmerait. Mais Trowa était passé maître dans l'art de la dissimulation.

Quatre avait pourtant la certitude que ce calme apparent n'était qu'une façade et égoïstement, il ressentit la furieuse envie de la briser afin de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait connu autrefois.

Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire.

- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi difficile, lui avoua Trowa dans un murmure.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être aussi près de toi.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Oui. C'est un peu comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et que je me voyais dans l'obligation de résister au besoin de le remettre dans ma poitrine.

Cette fois-ci, il ne put dissimuler l'amertume qui transparaissait de ses paroles ni le regard blessé qu'il posa sur Quatre.

- Tu as mal parce que tu tentes de combattre _le lien._

- Je sais.

- Alors cesse de résister.

- Ne me demande pas ça Quatre ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça signifierait ! aboya le Nécromancien. Une fois la mission achevée je devrais partir et je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter la douleur d'une nouvelle séparation. Ce fut tellement difficile la première fois…

Un silence lourd s'installa. Quatre put aisément comprendre ce que cette dernière phrase signifiait. Depuis que ses pouvoirs avaient été scellés, il avait perdu la capacité de sentir _le lien_ qui, par le passé, l'avait uni à Trowa. Il n'avait pas eu à souffrir de leur éloignement, contrairement à son ami qui avait dû tout encaisser de plein fouet.

- Je suis désolé, finit par dire le jeune conseiller.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je savais à quoi je serais confronté en répondant à ton appel.

- Je t'assure que si j'avais eu une autre possibilité…

- Je sais, lui concéda Trowa.

Quatre s'éloigna de quelques pas espérant peut-être que la souffrance de son invité serait plus supportable.

Mais étrangement et contre toute attente, le Nécromancien s'avança vers lui afin de garder la même distance.

Le jeune conseiller leva un regard mi-surpris, mi-interrogatif vers lui.

- Tu es pire qu'une drogue, se justifia Trowa en laissant enfin apparaître un pâle sourire.

- Veux-tu que je m'en aille ? finit par demander Quatre. Tu pourrais peut-être retrouvé un peu plus de sérénité.

Le Nécromancien prit le temps de la réflexion.

- Non, je préfère que tu restes.

Son hôte accepta cette réponse en silence avant d'aborder un sujet qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Comment va Réléna ?

- Elle s'inquiète pour toi.

- Elle ne devrait pas.

- C'est ta sœur, c'est une réaction tout à fait naturelle.

- Je voudrais qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'elle continue sa vie sans trop se soucier de la mienne.

- Tu ne peux pas lui demander d'adopter ce genre de comportement alors que tu es incapable de le faire toi-même.

- Je sais que tu veilles sur elle.

- Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de te soucier de son bien-être. Je me trompe ?

Quatre ne répliqua pas. Le simple fait qu'il demande des nouvelles de sa sœur était une réponse bien suffisante.

- Et elle n'est pas la seule à nourrir ce genre d'inquiétude à ton égard.

- Je suppose que tu parles de Wufei et Duo, répondit le jeune conseiller sans toutefois cacher un sourire moqueur.

- Bien sûr, mentit éhontément le Nécromancien avant de plonger une main à l'intérieur de son manteau. Il en sortit une missive qu'il tendit à Quatre. Réléna m'a demandé de te la remettre.

- Elle n'a pas le droit de prendre contact avec moi.

- Personne ne le saura, lui assura son ami.

Après quelques instants d'une brève et vaine hésitation, le conseiller rendit les armes.

- Je peux la prendre ? demanda-t-il en constatant qu'il serait obligé de s'approcher du Nécromancien.

Trowa sembla y réfléchir mais finit par acquiescer. Apparemment, il devait juger que sa maîtrise serait suffisante.

Quatre parcourut donc les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il attrapa la missive, prenant bien soin de ne pas effleurer les doigts de son invité et, ne résistant pas plus longtemps à la curiosité, il décacheta la lettre afin d'en prendre connaissance. Ses yeux parcoururent les nombreuses lignes qui avaient été tracées avec soin par sa soeur. Totalement plongé dans sa lecture, il ne fit plus attention à rien. Ni au temps qui s'écoulait au fil des nombreuses pages, ni à la présence de Trowa. Parfois, il laissait un rire discret passer ses lèvres goûtant avec un plaisir non dissimulé aux anecdotes que lui rapportait sa parente et à d'autres moments, son visage se faisait plus grave.

Réléna lui parlait de sa vie, des changements qui avaient eus lieu après son départ, de ce qu'avait dû endurer Trowa lorsque les Anciens avaient scellé ses pouvoir et l'avaient banni. Elle lui avouait les regrets qui hantaient son cœur, la solitude qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'il n'était plus là. Mais elle parlait aussi de l'inébranlable soutien que Wufei, Duo et Trowa lui apportaient, de leur côté « maris jaloux » qu'ils affichaient à chaque fois qu'un homme posait les yeux sur elle et du fait que sans eux, elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre à son départ.

A la fin de sa lecture, Quatre finit par replier la missive en silence. Ces quelques lignes avaient fait resurgir de vieilles blessures, de celles que l'on préfèrerait oublier.

Perdu dans de tristes pensées, il dut son salut à une caresse sur son visage.

La main de Trowa était venue se poser sur sa joue, l'enveloppant d'une chaleur douce et apaisante. Quatre pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté afin de profiter pleinement de ce contact.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et le reste du monde disparut.

* * *

_Cinquième partie_

L'aube naissait à peine derrière les murs d'enceinte quand Heero sortit du palais. Sa nuit avait été courte entre l'arrivée des Nécromanciens et les milliers de questions qui n'avaient cessées de le travailler lorsque, allongé dans son lit, il avait vainement tenté de trouver le sommeil.

Pris alors d'une irrésistible envie de fuir les murs trop étouffants du château, le prince avait trouvé refuge dans la forêt luxuriante qui protégeait l'imposante bâtisse. Perdu dans des réflexions moroses, Heero ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait quitté l'abris ombragé du bosquet pour arriver dans une clairière baignée de la pâle lumière de l'aube. Ce fut une ombre dans son champ de vision qui mit fin à sa rêverie solitaire. Ajustant son regard, il aperçut la silhouette d'un Nécromancien ; Duo s'il ne se trompait pas.

Ce dernier était confortablement appuyé contre l'énorme souche de ce qui avait dû être un arbre centenaire. Son visage était tourné vers les rayons du soleil encore faibles à cette heure si matinale. Les yeux clos et les traits détendus, le Nécromancien paraissait apprécier à sa juste valeur la quiétude de l'endroit.

Heero eut là l'occasion de détailler tout à loisir l'un des hommes qui l'avaient tant intrigué la veille.

Débarrassé de son long manteau de voyage, le Nécromancien était vêtu de manière simple. Un pantalon sombre, fait d'un cuir d'excellente qualité, épousait ses longues jambes. Ici et là, quelques signes d'usure commençaient à se voir et trahissaient les longues heures de cheval à travers les terres parfois hostiles du Royaume. Un pourpoint, fait dans la même étoffe, semblait avoir été cousu à même la peau tant il était ajusté aux moindres courbes du buste de son propriétaire. Le col de style maho encadrait un cou robuste contre lequel une longue chevelure aux reflets mordorés reposait. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention de Heero furent les bras nus du Nécromancien qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la veille à cause des longues manches dont ils étaient recouverts.

Comme le reste de sa silhouette, ses bras étaient musculeux, traduisant une force toute féline. Cependant, ils arboraient d'étranges dessins. Au premier abord, on aurait pu penser à des tatouages tribaux mais leur couleur était si particulière qu'un doute naquit dans l'esprit du prince. Les arabesques, fines et complexes, étaient d'un noir profond sur la naissance des poignets mais au fur et à mesure que le regard remontait le long des bras, on pouvait constater que leur teinte semblait peu à peu s'éclaircir pour, finalement, devenir si claire que les dessins se fondaient totalement à la peau bronzée. Le dégradé de couleur ne montrait aucune ligne de démarcation visible, c'était une sorte de prodige artistique que le jeune aristocrate n'avait encore jamais eu le loisir de contempler.

- Vous me paraissez bien intrigué mon prince, dit une voix masculine dont le timbre chaud et profond fit sortir Heero de sa contemplation.

Son regard remonta immédiatement jusqu'à celui du Nécromancien et, une fois encore, un frisson naquit au creux de ses reins lorsque qu'il croisa les iris de son vis-à-vis. Leur couleur était si intense qu'ils paraissaient littéralement scintiller comme l'auraient fait les plus pures des améthystes.

- Mon prince ? répéta le Nécromancien en affichant un léger sourire amusé.

- Pardon, ne put s'empêcher de prononcer Heero en se rendant compte qu'il devait le dévisager sans aucune retenue depuis plusieurs minutes. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

Il était sur le point de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre la quiétude des bois et tenter de retrouver un peu de contrôle sur ses pensées, lorsque la voix de son invité le retint.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas. Je vous attendais.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le Nécromancien affichait à présent une expression nettement plus amusée.

- Vous paraissiez très intrigué hier soir, je pensais que vous auriez aimé en apprendre plus sur mon peuple… sur moi, précisa-t-il. Me serai-je trompé ?

Heero parut hésiter quelques instants sur l'attitude à adopter. Il pouvait rentrer au château afin de s'éloigner de cet être étrange ou alors rester afin de tenter d'assouvir une curiosité qui le dévorait un peu plus à chaque minute écoulée.

Ce fut la seconde option qui l'emporta.

Le jeune aristocrate fit quelques pas supplémentaires avant de s'asseoir à son tour face à son invité.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question, fit très justement remarquer Duo.

Le prince fronça les sourcils cherchant à se rappeler quelles paroles avaient été prononcées. Mais ce fut en vain. L'étrange attraction qu'il semblait éprouver envers son invité lui avait fait tout oublier.

- Je vous intrigue ? répéta Duo bon joueur.

- Un peu, avoua le prince après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Et vous avez des questions ?

- Beaucoup.

La franchise de Heero le fit sourire.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me les poser.

- Vous consentiriez à y répondre ?

- Si je le peux, je le ferais avec plaisir.

Cette réponse sembla apaiser quelque peu la tension qui habitait Heero.

- Je ne sais pas par où commencer, lui avoua-t-il en s'efforçant de choisir avec soin les paroles qu'il prononçait, comme s'il avait eu peur de voir disparaître l'homme face à lui à la moindre indélicatesse de sa part. Jusqu'à récemment, je doutais encore que vous ne fuissiez qu'une légende.

- Nous sommes effectivement très discrets, lui confirma Duo. Nous ne nous mêlons que très rarement aux autres peuples.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Nous possédons des talents particuliers qui pourraient attiser la convoitise de certains.

- Vous voulez parler de vos pouvoirs ?

Le Nécromancien acquiesça.

- Quels sont-ils ? demanda le prince d'une voix où perçait nettement toute l'ampleur de sa curiosité.

- Il en existe plusieurs sortes. En fait, ils sont uniques à chaque individu.

Cette réponse peu concrète ne sembla pas satisfaire la soif d'apprendre de Heero. Bien au contraire.

- Puis-je savoir quels sont les vôtres ?

Une fugace hésitation sembla apparaître dans le regard si particulier du Nécromancien. Mais elle disparut si vite, que le prince douta même de l'avoir réellement vue.

Duo leva l'une de ses mains et d'un geste doux, il se mit à la mouvoir dans l'air. Une brindille de bois, qui reposait sagement aux pieds de Heero, se souleva dans les airs, fit quelques cabrioles avant de s'approcher lentement du prince. Ce dernier tendit sa paume dans sa direction et la brindille vint s'y poser avec douceur.

- Vous déplacez les objets avec la pensée ?!

Le Nécromancien lâcha un rire discret.

- Pas tout à fait mais il est vrai que c'est ce que pensent la plupart des gens lorsqu'ils me voient effectuer ce genre de… tour.

- Dans ce cas, comment faites-vous ?

Duo conserva sa bonne humeur et réitéra un mouvement dans l'air.

A ce moment précis, une brise vint effleurer le visage de Heero. Bien qu'elle fut douce et légère, elle était cependant étrangement « concrète » comme si le vent s'était mué en une main invisible qui lui aurait caressé le visage avec tendresse.

- Le vent, murmura le prince plus pour lui-même que pour obtenir une affirmation. Vous manipulez le vent.

- Quelque chose comme ça, effectivement.

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivés hier soir avec vos compagnons, les portes se sont ouvertes comme par magie et les flammes se sont toutes éteintes. C'était vous ?

- Un petit côté théâtral qui produit tout son effet lors d'une première rencontre, lui concéda le Nécromancien.

- Et les flammes bleues ?

- Je n'ai pas ce talent.

Heero en déduisit que cela devait être l'œuvre d'un de ses compagnons.

Face à ces révélations, le prince hocha distraitement la tête comme plongé dans ses pensées. Son invité le laissa cogiter tout à loisir attendant avec patience les prochaines questions qui ne tarderaient pas à venir.

- Quelle est la portée de vos pouvoirs ? finit-il par demander. Je veux dire… leur puissance ?

- Elle est suffisante pour débarrasser votre Royaume de la menace qui pèse sur lui, répondit le Nécromancien avec plus de fermeté cette fois-ci.

Heero scruta les traits de son vis-à-vis cherchant une éventuelle trace de colère. Mais il ne trouva rien de tel. Le ton plus net semblait simplement dire que le sujet était clos.

Bien qu'il ne voulut pas vexer son invité par trop d'insistance, le prince ne put s'empêcher de soulever un point qui lui paraissait étrange.

- Mais vous n'êtes que trois.

- Cela sera largement suffisant, répondit Duo d'une voix pleine de confiance. Ce que vous avez pu voir jusqu'à maintenant est bien peu de chose par rapport à ce que nous sommes capables de faire.

Malgré l'assurance du Nécromancien, Heero ne semblait pas réussir à faire fi de ses doutes. Ces derniers devaient d'ailleurs apparaître nettement sur son visage car Duo le remarqua.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour nous ?

Une légère note d'étonnement perçait dans cette question.

- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète ! répondit Heero avec passion. Cette bête est un véritable fléau. Des bataillons entiers d'hommes surentraînés se sont faits décimer sous ses griffes. Ni nos armes, ni nos machines de guerre n'ont pu ne serait-ce que la blesser. Alors que peuvent faire trois hommes contre un tel monstre !

Ces derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec férocité, presque avec colère.

- Vous avez dû perdre beaucoup d'êtres chers dans ces combats ? en déduisit Duo.

Son attitude habituellement joviale avait laissé la place à une expression plus compatissante.

Le prince ne répondit pas mais son regard soudain fuyant fut la meilleure des affirmations.

- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement le Nécromancien.

Le silence s'installa. Il apporta avec lui une atmosphère lourde de non-dit.

- Vous savez, poursuivit Heero après quelques instants. Je suis l'une des rares personnes avoir survécue après un affrontement contre ce démon. Pas sans conséquence d'ailleurs… certaines marques sur mon corps semblent ne pas vouloir me laisser oublier cette funeste rencontre. Mais je donnerai ma vie sans hésitation si elle pouvait faire revenir tous ceux qui ont péri ce jour-là !

- Vos hommes ?

- Oui mais aussi mon père, lâcha le prince. Dans notre famille, nous nous sommes toujours targués d'être des guerriers d'exception. Nous sentons le danger approcher bien avant qu'il ne surgisse aux yeux de tous. Mais lorsque la bête à fait son apparition, le destin nous a fait payer chèrement notre arrogance. Nous aurions dû nous montrer plus prudents … _Vous_ devriez vous montrer plus prudents !

- Je vous assure que nous ne nous jetterons pas dans ce combat sans y être préparés.

- Comment faites-vous pour montrer tant d'assurance face au danger ?

- Disons que nous connaissons beaucoup de choses sur ce démon ce qui nous donne un sérieux avantage.

- Comment avez-vous pu acquérir ce savoir, demanda Heero avec une stupéfaction non feinte. Nous, qui avons vécus avec ce danger endormi au plus profond de nos terres et qui l'avons combattu de toutes nos forces depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, n'avons à ce jour aucune information digne d'être exploitée.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question.

Heero l'observa avec intensité cherchant peut-être à deviner sur l'expression de son visage ce qu'il refusait de lui avouer.

- Etes-vous un démon vous aussi ?

- Moi ? demanda le Nécromancien avec surprise avant d'afficher un sourire franchement amusé. Non mon prince, je n'ai rien de démoniaque je vous l'assure. Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

- Mais vos pouvoirs ?

- Un talent, un don ou une malédiction selon la façon dont on souhaite le percevoir.

- Et les marques sur votre corps ? demanda Heero en désignant les étranges arabesques.

- Elles apparaissent au fur et à mesure que nos pouvoirs grandissent à l'instar de nos yeux qui deviennent d'une couleur plus…

- Intense ? suggéra Heero.

- Particulière, préféra le Nécromancien. C'est un peu comme l'expression extérieure des changements qui se produisent à l'intérieur de notre corps.

- Est-ce douloureux ?

- Aucunement, répondit Duo dans un éclat de rire.

Le prince ne se formalisa pas d'être à l'origine de l'amusement de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier était si ouvert que sa bonne humeur était presque communicative.

Au fil des heures qui passèrent, Heero put largement profiter du savoir de Duo et peu à peu, son appréhension envers les Nécromanciens finit par disparaître. Il fut surpris de découvrir à quel point il lui était naturel de converser avec son invité alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine.

- Aurais-je le droit de connaître l'emplacement de votre cité ?

- Et bien pour être franc, non.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, répondit le prince avec une légère grimace. Et sur votre façon de vivre ?

- Que voudriez-vous savoir ? demanda Duo intrigué.

- Et bien… est-ce que l'on naît Nécromancien ou est-ce qu'on le devient ?

Son invité parut hésiter quelques instants. Heero crut même qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse à sa question. Mais contre toute attente, elle finit par arriver.

- Les deux sont possibles.

- Comment cela ?

- Mes deux compagnons sont nés au sein de la communauté nécromancienne. Leur père et leur grand-père l'étaient avant eux.

- Mais ça n'est pas votre cas, devina le prince.

- Le village, dans lequel je suis né, a été décimé par une épidémie de peste lorsque j'étais enfant. J'ai eu la chance de survivre et de croiser la route d'une Nécromancienne qui a su percevoir un certain potentiel malgré mon jeune âge. Elle m'a ramené auprès de son peuple et les Anciens ont accepté ma présence au sein de leur communauté.

- Les Anciens ? Qui sont-ils ?

- Ce sont les plus puissants et les plus sages d'entre nous. Ils ont la charge de veiller au bien être de notre peuple et au respect de nos lois.

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Je ne peux pas vous donner plus de détail, dit Duo. C'est un sujet que je n'aurais pas dû aborder.

- Ils peuvent le savoir ? Je veux dire… si vous enfreignez l'une de vos lois. Peuvent-ils le percevoir ?

- Cela dépend, répondit le Nécromancien.

Devant l'air plus qu'intrigué de Heero, il ne put s'empêcher de préciser son explication.

- Tout dépend de la gravité de l'acte commis et de ses répercussions.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien.

- Je sais, lui concéda Duo avec un petit sourire contrit.

Le prince n'insista pas. Apparemment, le sujet « Anciens » était clos lui aussi.

- Quel est le pire châtiment qu'ils pourraient vous infliger ? tenta-t-il tout de même espérant que ce point précis ne serait pas tabou.

- Le bannissement, répondit le Nécromancien avec gravité.

- Est-ce déjà arrivé ?

- Oui.

Le visage de Duo s'était totalement fermé.

Toute trace de bonne humeur l'avait quitté et étrangement, ce changement de comportement mis Heero mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi.

- De toute évidence, j'ai posé trop de questions.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas mon prince, dit Duo avec une expression soudain plus avenante. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai proposé de répondre à vos interrogations.

Heero acquiesça en silence peu convaincu que le malaise de son invité ait totalement disparu.

- Malheureusement, je crains que notre tête à tête doive prendre fin, poursuivit Duo en observant le soleil qui se tenait haut dans le ciel. Si nous ne rentrons pas au château, je crains que vos généraux n'accusent mes compagnons de vous avoir enlevé.

Cette remarque avait été faite sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais le prince ne fut pas dupe. Le malaise était bel et bien encore là.

Et de toute évidence son temps de question était maintenant terminé.

* * *

_Sixième partie_

- Je souhaiterais les accompagner, dit Heero en fixant son frère avec détermination.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? rétorqua le souverain avec surprise mais l'expression de son cadet le fit très vite déchanter. C'est hors de question !

- Pourquoi refuses-tu ?

- Premièrement parce que risquer ta vie pour rien n'est pas une option qui me plaît.

- Avec trois Nécromanciens pour m'escorter je ne risque pas grand chose, argumenta le prince.

- Deuxièmement parce qu'ils n'accepteront jamais que tu les accompagnes.

- Je suis sûr que je pourrais les convaincre. Après tout, une épée de plus n'est pas négligeable dans un combat.

- Et troisièmement parce que je suis ton roi et que je te l'ordonne !

- Je suis trop vieux et trop haut gradé dans ton armée pour que tu te sentes obligé de me materner. Je suis l'un de tes généraux Zechs, ça ne serait pas la première fois que je partirais sur le front.

- Tu as failli mourir lors de ton dernier combat contre la bête. Crois-tu réellement que je vais accepter que tu risques ta vie si je peux l'éviter ? La mort de notre père ne t'a-t-elle pas suffit ?!

- La situation est totalement différente ! s'exclama Heero piqué au vif par l'allusion de son aîné.

Les deux frères se jaugèrent, leurs regards emplis d'une blessure encore trop fraîche pour être oubliée. Ce fut Zechs, qui le premier, recouvra son calme.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi.

- Moi non plus, lui concéda son cadet. Mais malgré l'affection que je te porte, je me dois d'insister. Laisse-moi les accompagner.

- Il va falloir que tu m'en expliques les raisons parce que si nous avons fait appel aux Nécromanciens, c'était justement pour éviter d'avoir à mettre la vie d'autres hommes de Sanc en jeu.

- Je suis bien conscient de cela, lui assura-t-il. Mais je _dois_ aller avec eux… je le sens.

- Désolé Heero mais cette fois-ci tu vas devoir trouver autre justification que ton habituelle intuition.

- Ca n'est pas une intuition.

Zechs lui jeta un regard perplexe et peu convaincu. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de son jeune frère et qu'il y vit l'étrange flamme qui y dansait, il eut la certitude que cette fois-ci il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- C'est bien plus que ça, poursuivit le prince d'une voix pleine de gravité. Je ne pourrais pas te l'expliquer en détail mais j'ai l'intime conviction que ma place doit être à leur côté pour ce combat.

- Tu m'en demandes beaucoup.

- Je sais.

- S'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

- Il ne m'arrivera rien.

- Tu ne peux pas en être certain Heero car malgré toute la confiance que tu sembles porter dans ces hommes, ils ne pourront pas faire de miracle. Ils ne sont que trois et par conséquent, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils n'en reviennent pas vivants.

- Tu ne crois pas en eux ?

- Je ne les connais pas suffisamment pour nourrir un espoir aussi fou, avoua Zechs avec franchise.

- Mais moi tu me connais, contre-attaqua Heero. Tu as fait de moi l'un de tes généraux, l'un des hommes les plus à même de mener un combat selon sa propre vision du danger. A moins que… ce titre ne valut rien, que tu ne m'aies élevé à ce poste que parce que je suis ton « petit frère » et qu'il est de bon ton de voir les membres de la famille royale aussi gradés qu'incompétents…

- Il suffit ! aboya Zechs avec colère. Je ne te laisserai pas rabaisser ce pour quoi toute notre lignée s'est toujours battue, ce pour quoi notre père est mort ! Prince ou pas tu ne manqueras pas de respect au nom des Peacecraft.

- C'est justement en tant que membre de ce clan que je sais quelles sont mes obligations, dit-il d'une voix assurée. Obéir à mon roi avec abnégation et protéger notre peuple ! Et toi ? Vas-tu mettre en péril l'existence d'autres innocents afin de protéger égoïstement la vie de ton frère ?

- Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à vouloir te voir en vie.

- Si ce désir doit être aux dépends des intérêts du Royaume, tu ne dois pas en tenir compte.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Zechs, poursuivit le prince d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante mais résolue. Tu es le souverain de notre pays, tu ne peux pas te permettre ce genre de comportement… même envers moi. Tu as accepté l'aide des Nécromanciens et je sais pertinemment que tu comptes les faire suivre afin de savoir de quoi il en retourne une fois qu'ils seront face à la bête. Ne mets pas la vie d'un de nos soldats en jeu si tu as la possibilité de donner cette mission un quelqu'un qui se porte volontaire. Moi en l'occurrence.

Heero observa son aîné durant quelques secondes avant de poser un genou sur le sol et de baisser la tête en signe de respect.

- Je demande à mon souverain la permission de mettre mon épée au service du peuple de Sanc et de me joindre aux Nécromanciens dans leur mission.

Seul le silence répondit à cette requête.

Le prince finit par le lever son regard vers son frère et constata que ce dernier l'observait avec gravité.

- Aie confiance en moi… et laisse-moi partir, finit-il par dire.

Le souverain laissa passer un soupir de résignation avant de donner son consentement d'un signe de tête.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Heero.

D'un geste souple, il se releva puis quitta la pièce afin de mettre la mains sur les Nécromanciens.

Zechs observa la silhouette de son cadet disparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte et lorsque cette dernière fut totalement hors de portée, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la peur pour envahir le cœur du souverain.

* * *

_Septième partie_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de Heero et des Nécromanciens.

Et toujours aucune nouvelle de leur situation.

Les gardes de Sanc avaient perdu leurs traces après un jour seulement de chevauchée.

Sans que personne ne comprenne comment, la petite troupe avait purement et simplement disparu, ne laissant aucun indice sur la direction qu'elle avait pu emprunter. Malgré les nombreux éclaireurs envoyé par le souverain, tous étaient revenus bredouilles.

Dès ce moment-là, la cour de Sanc n'eût alors d'autre choix que celui d'attendre.

Afin de s'occuper l'esprit, Zechs s'entretenait chaque jour avec Quatre. Ces entrevues privées lui permettaient de s'ouvrir et de parler de ses craintes ; celles de ne pas voir son jeune frère revenir, sur l'éventuel échec des Nécromanciens ainsi que sur la suprématie de la bête. A chaque fois, son conseiller écoutait avec attention ses paroles, lui octroyant toute son attention. Puis, il trouvait les mots justes pour relativiser la situation et lui permettre de garder cette petite étincelle d'espoir qui refusait obstinément de s'éteindre.

Tant que le soleil était présent dans le ciel, le jeune souverain paraissait croire qu'un avenir moins douloureux était encore possible.

Mais lorsque venait la nuit, les vieux fantômes ressurgissaient.

Le même cauchemar revenait sans cesse le tourmenter, lui rappelant toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises, toutes les vies qui avaient disparues par sa faute. Des milliers de visages d'hommes, femmes et enfants apeurés ou agonisants se bousculaient dans sa tête et se mélangeaient aux cris et aux images de sang que son esprit semblait prendre un malin plaisir à créer. Puis, certains visages anonymes disparaissaient afin de laisser la place à des silhouettes plus familières. Des soldats, des capitaines de régiment, des généraux le désignaient comme unique responsable des horreurs qu'ils avaient vécus. S'il avait été un meilleur roi… un meilleur combattant… un meilleur homme, jamais tout cela ne se serait produit. La bête aurait été vaincue depuis longtemps et tous ces hommes plein de courage auraient pu profiter d'une vie paisible auprès des leurs.

Tout était sa faute.

Dans ses cauchemars, cette litanie ne cessait de le poursuivre et elle atteignait son apogée lorsque son père apparaissait.

Il était toujours l'homme fort qui avait veillé sur Zechs de sa plus tendre enfance jusqu'à son accession au trône. Mais l'aura si charismatique et puissante que dégageait son père semblait avoir été remplacée par quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre et malsain. Les paroles que cette entité prononçait à son encontre étaient cruelles et pleines de haine. Tout le contraire de ce qu'avait été l'ancien souverain de Sanc.

Et c'est probablement cela qui meurtrissait le plus le cœur de Zechs.

Ne plus avoir le soutien inconditionnel que procure l'amour d'un père pour son fils. Ne plus avoir la certitude que quoi qu'il arrive une personne au moins nous demeurera fidèle.

Les cauchemars étaient toujours si réels que le jeune roi se réveillait en sursaut et en nage.

Plus épuisé à chaque nuit passée, son esprit ne paraissait pas pouvoir, ou vouloir, trouver du repos.

La seule chose qui arrivait un peu à l'apaiser était d'observer le levé du jour depuis les remparts du château. La vue s'étendait alors jusqu'à l'infini, ne laissant entrevoir que des plaines fertiles et calmes.

Et ce matin-là ne fut pas différent des autres… tout du moins dans son commencement.

Le ciel orangé commençait à poindre à l'horizon, chassant par la même occasion l'étendu sombre de la voûte nocturne. Les étoiles palissaient de plus en plus et ne furent bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir face à l'éclatant soleil qui apparut derrière les collines.

Perdu dans sa contemplation, Zechs n'entendit pas tout de suite une personne l'approcher. Ce fut le bruit des bottes sur la pierre brute du château qui l'interpella.

- Vous êtes bien matinal Majesté.

Le roi détourna son regard du paysage pour le poser sur le nouvel arrivant.

- Je te retourne la remarque Treize.

- Les nuits ont toujours été trop longues à mon goût.

- Sur ce point-là, mon opinion rejoint la tienne, dit Zechs d'une voix basse.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour le prince n'est-ce pas ?

Le monarque lâcha un léger soupir mi-agacé, mi résolu.

- Et si tu commençais par arrêter de me vouvoyer.

- Votre Altesse…

- On a grandi ensemble Treize. Que nous respections l'étiquette quand nous sommes en publique est une chose mais ici…

Zechs fit un mouvement du bras pour montrer l'absence de témoins dans les environs.

Le Général l'observa quelques instants avant de s'appuyer à son tour contre les remparts et de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, finit par dire Treize. Tu ne dois pas te ronger les sangs à ce point-là.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire triste apparut sur les traits de son ami.

- Veux-tu que je parte à leur recherche ? demanda le soldat. Je te promets de fouiller de fond en comble chaque coin et recoin du Royaume pour leurs mettre la main dessus.

- Tu ne saurais même pas par où commencer.

- Nous pourrions repartir de l'endroit où nous les avions perdus et voir si…

Une main posée sur son avant-bras le fit stopper sa diatribe.

- Merci mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

- Cela te rassurait au moins.

- Dis plutôt que je m'inquiéterais pour Heero et pour toi, fit très justement remarquer Zechs. Non, je crois qu'il va me falloir prendre mon mal en patience et demeurer dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent.

- Vois le côté positif de cette situation. Nous n'avons plus vu la bête depuis leur départ. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avions jamais connu une telle accalmie.

- Tu n'as pas tort, admit-il.

- C'est plutôt de bon augure non ?

Un faible hochement de tête lui répondit. Zechs paraissait à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

- Bon sang ! Ne sois pas si pessimiste !

- Les vieux réflexes ne sont pas faciles à perdre, se défendit le roi avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. La mine pseudo renfrognée de son ami avait au moins le mérite de le dérider un peu.

- Tu n'as pas à porter tout le poids du monde sur tes épaules.

- Rien n'est moins sûr. Je te rappelle que la couronne qui scinde mon front n'est pas décorative.

- Etre roi ne signifie pas être omniscient, précisa Treize avec dans sa voix un petit quelque chose qui trahissait son inquiétude à son égard.

- Non mais un bon roi doit savoir veiller sur son peuple.

Le général se redressa et vint se placer face à son ami. Ses yeux céruléens le scrutèrent avec gravité.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Peut-être parce que j'ai été incapable de trouver une solution au fléau qui s'est abattu sur nous.

- Tu en as trouvé une.

- Faire appel aux Nécromanciens n'est pas ce que j'appellerai une solution.

Devant la mine perplexe de Treize, le jeune roi se sentit obligé de préciser sa pensée.

- Je te rappelle que leur aide ne sera pas sans contrepartie.

- Tu t'inquiète du tribut qu'ils pourraient exiger une fois la bête vaincue ?

- Je crains surtout d'avoir troqué un problème contre un autre.

- Ils ne donnent pourtant pas l'air d'être malintentionnés, fit très justement remarquer le général.

- Malintentionnés… non, concéda le monarque. Cependant, la mission qui leur a été donnée est loin d'être une promenade de santé. Le prix à payer sera probablement équivalent aux efforts déployés.

- Quoi qu'ils demandent, je suis persuadé que nous trouverons un moyen de le leur accorder, rétorqua Treize confiant. Après tout, Sanc est un Royaume prospère et plein de richesse.

- Ton insouciance m'étonnera toujours.

Seul le sourire de son ami répondit à cette remarque.

Mais leur tête à tête prit brutalement fin lorsque le bruit de plusieurs chevaux au galop les interpella. Intrigués, les deux hommes dirigèrent immédiatement leur attention sur les terres qui s'étendaient au-delà du palais. Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver ce qui avait ainsi attiré leur attention. Non loin de leur position, arrivaient plusieurs cavaliers à grande allure et lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment près, Zechs les reconnut sans difficulté.

Les Nécromanciens étaient de retour et Heero les accompagnait.

Une main sur son épaule détourna l'attention du jeune roi et lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Treize, il ne put y lire qu'une intense joie. Toute inquiétude quitta aussitôt le cœur de Zechs pour être remplacée par une agréable sensation d'euphorie.

Sans plus attendre, les deux hommes rentrèrent au palais afin d'accueillir les quatre voyageurs. Ils traversèrent les couloirs du château si rapidement que plusieurs têtes intriguées s'interrogèrent sur la raison de toute cette agitation. Mais ni Zechs ni Treize n'en tinrent compte et ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la grande cour pavée qu'ils stoppèrent leur pas.

Le jeune roi vit son frère poser pied à terre et lorsque Heero tourna son visage vers lui, il lui adressa un tel sourire que Zechs sût exactement ce que son cadet allait lui annoncer.

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif avant de se jeter littéralement dans ses bras.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de te voir sain et sauf, souffla son aîné.

- Je l'imagine bien mieux que tu ne le crois, lui répondit Heero en riant.

Son regard pétillait littéralement de bonheur.

- Vous l'avez vaincu ? demanda Zechs même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, répondit le prince avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix.

Un soulagement sans nom apparut sur le visage de toutes les personnes présentes.

- C'était un combat incroyable ! raconta Heero avant de tourner son attention vers les Nécromanciens. Ils étaient vraiment impressionnants. De ma vie, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Le jeune souverain suivi son regard.

Les trois guerriers étaient en train de converser à voix basse. Malgré la distance, Zechs comprit tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème.

Duo parlait avec une gravité peu habituelle chez lui tandis que ces deux compagnons écoutaient sans broncher. Mais la colère qui se lisait sur les traits de Trowa n'annonçait rien de bon. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier lâcha ce qui semblait être des paroles d'une extrême froideur avant de se détourner et de partir en direction du château. Wufei voulut le rattraper mais finit par y renoncer. Le regard qu'il lança par la suite à Duo était empli de compassion.

Zechs sut à ce moment-là qu'il avait eu raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

_Huitième partie_

- Majesté, dit le majordome en pénétrant dans le bureau privé du roi. L'un de vos… invités demande la permission de s'entretenir quelques minutes avec vous.

Face à cette annonce, l'expression de Zechs se fit plus dure.

L'entretien qu'il avait eu la veille avec les trois Nécromanciens était imprimé en lui comme une marque au fer rouge. Et la nuit sans sommeil qu'il avait eue n'avait en rien diminué toute la colère qu'il avait à leur encontre.

- Dites-lui que je n'ai pas le temps de le recevoir.

- Pardonnez-moi d'insister votre Altesse, poursuivit le serviteur d'une voix hésitante. Il m'a bien fait comprendre que cette entrevue serait de la plus haute importance.

Un soupir agacé finit par franchir les lèvres du souverain mais après quelques instants de réflexion, il finit par changer d'avis.

- Dans ce cas faites-le entrer.

L'homme fit une révérence avant quitter la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette élancée de Wufei apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune Nécromancien fit quelques pas en direction du souverain avant d'incliner respectueusement la tête. Puis, il releva son regard et vint le fixer sans détour dans celui du monarque.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite, lui avoua Zechs surpris. De toute évidence, l'apparition de Trowa lui aurait paru plus naturelle.

- Je remercie votre Majesté d'avoir accepté cet entretien, dit la voix mélodieuse de l'adolescent.

- Vous disiez que c'était important, rétorqua le roi en désignant un fauteuil pour son invité.

Ce dernier s'y installa et attendit que le monarque reprenne sa place derrière son imposant bureau.

- Effectivement, poursuivit Wufei d'une voix calme. Votre situation est devenue extrêmement délicate. Si vous ne consentez pas à nous donner le tribut exigé nous seront contraints d'employer des moyens plus radicaux.

- Seriez-vous en train de déclarer la guerre au Royaume de Sanc ? demanda le souverain d'une voix sèche.

- Pas encore, précisa le Nécromancien. Mais ce serait pure folie que de vouloir entrer en conflit avec mon peuple.

- Personnellement, je qualifierais plutôt votre tribut de « pure folie » ! aboya Zechs. Vous donner mon frère comme tribut n'est pas envisageable ! Je ne suis pas un marchand d'esclaves !

- Nous n'avons jamais parlé d'esclavage.

- Et comment qualifieriez-vous le fait de traiter un être humain comme de la marchandise ?! rétorqua-t-il en fusillant son vis-à-vis des yeux.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, lui affirma Wufei avec conviction.

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi.

- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

- Alors je crains que nous fussions dans une impasse.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent en silence.

Ce fut le Nécromancien qui finit par le briser.

- Je veux vraiment éviter un conflit entre nos deux peuples.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, lui concéda le jeune souverain. Vous n'avez qu'à changer la nature de votre tribut.

- Même si nous le voulions, nous ne pourrions pas le faire.

- Pour quelle raison ?

Wufei ne répondit pas.

- Ecoutez, finit par dire Zechs d'une voix qu'il espérait moins agressive. Si vous ne me donnez pas plus d'explications, nous n'arriverons à rien. Je suis bien conscient que vos lois vous interdisent de divulguer certaines informations et cela dans le seul but de protéger votre communauté mais si nous continuons ainsi, je puis vous assurer que je n'aurais aucun scrupule à lever une armée pour vous combattre.

Le Nécromancien prit le temps de la réflexion. Son regard étrange scrutait Zechs avec une attention toute particulière comme s'il cherchait la meilleure façon de le convaincre sans avoir à s'étendre sur la question. Mais la détermination farouche qu'il pouvait lire dans les iris azurée du souverain lui confirma qu'une telle espérance serait vaine.

- Nous n'avons jamais envisagé de faire du prince un esclave, finit par avouer Wufei. Notre but est de l'intégré à notre communauté.

- En tant que quoi ? demanda Zechs intrigué.

- En tant que Nécromancien.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? finit par lâcher le monarque mi-surpris, mi-perdu.

Son invité ne répondit pas.

- Est-ce… possible ? Je veux dire… Heero ne possède pas de pouvoirs tels que les vôtres. Il n'est pas né au sein de votre peuple.

- Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être apparenté à l'un d'entre nous pour devenir Nécromancien, expliqua Wufei. Et je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre mais votre frère possède bel et bien certaines… capacités.

- Lesquelles ?

- C'est difficile à dire à l'heure actuelle. Son potentiel est bien trop sous-jacent pour que nous puissions en avoir une réelle idée. Pour l'instant, nous pourrions traduire ça par une prédisposition à la prescience.

- Vous voulez parler de ses intuitions ?

- Oui.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! Ce n'est que son instinct qui le guide.

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il y a plus. Pour une personne non initiée c'est difficile voir impossible à percevoir mais pour des Nécromanciens…

La fin de la phrase resta en suspens dans l'air.

- Dès que nous sommes arrivés au palais, il fut évident pour nous que le prince possédait certaines prédispositions, admit Wufei.

Zechs se cala dans son fauteuil. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

- Il pourrait voir l'avenir ?

- Non, répondit catégoriquement le Nécromancien. Ca n'est qu'une interprétation de ce que pourrait être son pouvoir.

- Pouvez-vous être plus clair ?

L'adolescent réfléchit quelques instants afin de trouver les mots les plus aptes à traduire sa pensée.

- Certains individus naissent avec un don. En général, il est si faible que la plupart d'entre eux ne se rendent même pas compte qu'il le possède. Mais à de très rares occasions, leur potentiel est plus important.

- Jusque là je vous suis.

- Nos pouvoirs fonctionnent comme nos muscles. Plus nous les faisons travailler, plus ils se développent. Là encore, la possibilité de les développer dépend des prédispositions de chaque individu. Certains verront leurs limites atteintes plus rapidement que d'autres.

Le souverain acquiesça en silence, attendant la suite des explications.

- Chez les Nécromanciens, nous commençons très jeunes à développer nos pouvoirs. Au début, les résultats sont maigres mais au fil des ans, nos capacités grandissent. Ainsi, quand nous atteignons l'âge adulte, nos dons deviennent redoutables.

- Je comprends ce que vous me dites mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec Heero.

- Vous souvenez-vous du soir de notre arrivée et des flammes bleues qui ont éclairées votre cour ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens parfaitement.

- Trowa en était l'instigateur. Il possède la faculté de maîtriser le feu, expliqua Wufei. Mais lorsqu'il était enfant, la première chose que son entourage a perçu c'est que lorsqu'il apposait ses mains sur un muscle endolori, ce dernier se détendait immédiatement. Au départ, ils ont cru que Trowa était doté de certains pouvoirs de guérison. Mais il en allait tout autrement. En fait, ses paumes ne faisaient que dégager une grande énergie et ce ne fut qu'en grandissant qu'ils s'aperçurent de ses réelles capacités.

- Donc si je vous comprends bien, ce que nous pourrions initialement traduire chez Heero par de l'instinct ou une prédisposition à la prescience ne serait qu'une interprétation erronée ?

- C'est cela. Les pouvoirs du prince ne sont pas suffisamment développés pour que nous puissions être certains de leur nature.

Le souverain scruta Wufei avec attention, avant de prononcer tout haut ce que son esprit lui murmurait tout bas.

- Vous avez votre petite idée sur la question n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous n'insisteriez pas autant pour l'emmener.

- Effectivement, lui concéda le Nécromancien.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi catégorique ? demanda le roi. Comprenez-moi, avant d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une minute de vous autoriser à emmener Heero, il me faut la certitude que ça ne soit pas en vain. Qu'adviendrait-il de lui si vos suppositions étaient infondées ?

- Elles ne le sont pas je vous assure et je peux vous promettre que jamais aucun mal ne lui sera fait.

- Je suis désolé mais votre parole ne me suffit pas.

- Vous ne me facilitez pas la tâche, murmura Wufei plus pour lui-même que pour le souverain.

- Il s'agit de mon frère, se défendit Zechs. De mon seul parent encore en vie. Je crois que mon intérêt face à sa sécurité est largement justifié.

- Sur ce point-là je ne puis vous contredire, lui accorda le Nécromancien avant d'aller plus en avant dans ses explications. Individuellement, nos pouvoirs sont limités. Dans la plupart des cas, ils nous suffisent largement à nous défendre. Mais parfois, l'ennemi que nous devons combattre se révèle bien trop fort pour qu'un seul Nécromancien puisse en venir à bout. Afin d'optimiser nos capacités, nous avons la possibilité de travailler en équipe.

- Vous multipliez vos pouvoirs afin de vaincre votre ennemi.

- Pas exactement. Nos pouvoirs ne s'additionnent pas, ils se complètent. Ainsi, nous ne pouvons pas faire équipe avec n'importe qui. Selon les capacités de chacun, les résultats de nos alliances pourraient varier du tout au tout.

- Vos magies pourraient s'annuler ?

- Pas totalement mais elles deviendraient si faibles que cela nous mettrait en danger.

- Vous devez donc choisir avec soin vos compagnons de combat.

- C'est cela. Ainsi, plus nos pouvoirs sont compatibles, plus notre puissance est grande.

- Et quel serait le rôle de Heero dans tout ça ?

- J'y viens, le rassura Wufei en arborant une expression plus grave. Dans de très rares cas, la magie de deux individus peuvent se marier à la perfection. Elles deviennent si complémentaires qu'elles s'imbriquent et engendrent une puissance inouïe. Mais ce genre d'alliance n'est malheureusement pas sans risque.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Une fois que les magies se sont reconnues, il est quasiment impossible de faire machine arrière. Une sorte de _lien_ se met en place entre les deux Nécromanciens. C'est grâce à cela que leur puissance augmente de manière si fulgurante. Mais ce prodige engendre une dépendance à l'autre presque vitale.

- Comment faites-vous pour le combattre ?

- Nous ne le combattons pas.

- Mais si c'est si dangereux…, dit Zechs avec surprise.

- Tenter de rompre le lien le serait encore plus, dit Wufei. Comprenez-moi bien, ça serait comme empêcher quelqu'un de respirer. A la longue, il pourrait en mourir.

- Et ce genre de phénomène arrive souvent ?

- Non, comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est très rare. A ma connaissance, je ne connais qu'une situation de ce type… enfin jusqu'à présent.

Comprenant ce que ces dernières paroles pouvaient signifier, le jeune souverain se mit à faire un mouvement de négation de la tête.

- Ne me dites pas que Heero…

- Nous avions décelé son potentiel dès notre arrivée mais apparemment l'un d'entre nous a perçu plus.

- Il est hors de question de…

- Je vous interromps tout de suite. Il est déjà trop tard. La magie du Nécromancien a trouvé un échos dans celle de votre frère. Le lien a déjà été créé.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Alors parlez-en avec le prince. Vous verrez tout de suite que je ne vous mens pas.

Zechs afficha une expression de stupéfaction totale. Puis, toute sa silhouette s'affaissa comme s'il venait de recevoir un violent coup en pleine poitrine.

Il paraissait si perdu que Wufei ne put rester sans réagir.

- Votre Majesté, dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait la plus apaisante possible. Je sais que toutes ces informations sont difficiles à assimiler et à accepter mais je vous assure que si le lien n'avait pas existé, jamais nous n'aurions demandé ce genre de tribut en échange de nos services. C'est autant dans notre intérêt que dans celui du prince que d'accepter nos conditions.

Le souverain ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui fallait encore un peu de temps pour saisir toute l'énormité de la situation.

Comprenant son désarroi, Wufei patienta en silence.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent et peu à peu, Zechs parut retrouver son sang-froid.

- Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous aviez déjà eu connaissance d'une situation similaire.

L'adolescent acquiesça.

- Pouvez-vous me dire comment vos amis supportent ce lien ? Je veux dire… sont-ils heureux de vivre ainsi ? N'est-ce pas trop contraignant ?

Le Nécromancien ne répondit pas mais son regard hésitant alarma immédiatement le roi.

- Que me cachez-vous ?

- Leur cas est un peu particulier.

- Expliquez-vous !

- Un événement tragique a eu lieu il y a quelques années. Nous avons été contraints de bannir l'un des deux Nécromanciens. Vu la puissance du lien qui les liait, leur séparation fut… difficile.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Sont-ils morts ?

- Non. L'homme qui fut banni a vu ses pouvoir être scellés. A ma connaissance, le lien ne doit plus faire effet sur lui.

- Et pour le second ?

- Sa situation fut plus délicate, avoua Wufei. Il a conservé la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Mais comme le lien est indissociable de sa magie, le bannissement de l'un est devenu l'enfer de l'autre.

Le Nécromancien se pencha vers le roi et son regard se fixa au sien.

- C'est pour cette raison que le prince doit nous accompagner. S'il reste ici, il souffrira plus que de raison et son esprit ainsi que son corps finiront par s'éteindre.

- Vous pourriez sceller ses pouvoirs ? Vous l'avez bien fait pour l'homme qui a été banni.

- Nous ne le faisons jamais sans une raison d'une extrême gravité.

- Pourquoi, si cela peut permettre à Heero de rester ici ?

- La première des raisons c'est que les dons de votre frère font parties intégrantes de lui. Les étouffer serait comme l'amputer d'un de ses membres. Et la seconde raison, c'est que ce n'est pas sans risque. Les chances de survivre sont extrêmement faibles, sans compter que celui qui est lié au prince risquerait lui aussi sa vie.

Devant l'apparente surprise du roi, Wufei précisa sa pensée.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Une fois le lien établit, les deux individus sont totalement dépendants l'un de l'autre. Mettre la vie de l'un en danger c'est porter atteinte à celle de l'autre.

- Nous voilà dans une impasse, finit par lâcher Zechs en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

A cet instant, une fatigue sans nom s'afficha sur ses traits.

- Pas nécessairement, dit le Nécromancien d'une voix calme. Laissez Heero venir avec nous. Nous lui apprendrons tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour développer ses dons. Il deviendra plus fort que n'importe lequel de vos soldats.

- Mais il sera loin de sa patrie et de sa famille.

- Nous lui en donnerons une nouvelle, lui affirma Wufei. Il n'oubliera jamais la vie qu'il a eu ici, ni l'affection qu'il vous porte mais en le laissant partir, vous lui permettrez de survivre et de devenir l'être qu'il a toujours été au fond de lui.

- Aurais-je l'occasion de le revoir ?

- Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entretenir des relations hors de notre communauté, lui annonça le Nécromancien. Mais puisque Quatre est votre conseiller… peut-être trouverons-nous un moyen de vous donner de ses nouvelles.

- Quatre ? Quel est son rôle là dedans ?

- Vous l'ignorez ? demanda Wufei surpris.

- Il a toujours refusé de répondre à mes questions du moment qu'elles touchaient les évènements survenus avant son arrivée au château.

- Dans ce cas, je ne puis y répondre moi non plus.

- Décidément, ça devient une mauvaise habitude, marmonna le roi.

- Pardonnez-nous mais certaines vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire… ou à entendre.

- Après tout ce que je viens d'entendre, je ne peux qu'abonder dans votre sens, concéda Zechs avant d'observer le visage juvénile de Wufei.

Ce dernier dégageait une telle innocence qu'on avait peine à le voir comme un ennemi potentiel ou comme un dangereux guerrier.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le risque de me donner autant d'informations. J'ai bien conscience que n'en aviez pas le droit.

- Rien n'est plus précieux que la paix. A ce titre, certains risques méritent d'être pris afin de s'assurer que rien ne viendra l'entacher.

- Vous possédez une sagesse surprenante pour votre âge, dit le roi avec sincérité.

Face à cette réflexion, Wufei ne cacha pas son sourire moqueur.

- Qu'ai-je dit de si drôle, s'étonna Zechs.

- Et bien, si l'on considère que des trois Nécromanciens que vous avez eu le loisir de côtoyer, je suis le plus âgé, je trouve votre remarque assez amusante.

- Le plus âgé ? répéta le monarque incrédule en dévisageant Wufei des pieds à la tête. C'est impossible.

- Pourtant c'est la pure vérité, lui affirma-t-il. Je peux même affirmer sans me tromper que je suis de loin votre aîné.

Un silence parfait fit écho à cette information.

- Puis-je vous demander quel est la nature de votre pouvoir ? finit par dire Zechs en reliant automatiquement l'apparente jeunesse de Wufei à sa magie.

Le sourire du Nécromancien se fit espiègle.

- Votre Majesté me permettra de garder ce détail secret. Après tout… elle ne concerne pas la sécurité du prince.

Il y eut quelques instants de flottement avant que le jeune roi n'acquiesce à la requête de son étrange invité.

* * *

_Neuvième et dernière partie_

Dans la cour du palais, les serviteurs s'agitaient autour des quatre montures prêtes au départ. Appuyé contre l'encadrement d'une haute fenêtre, Zechs observait les préparatifs d'un œil éteint.

Suite à son entretien avec Wufei, le jeune roi avait pris la décision de s'en remettre à Heero. Il était, après tout, le premier concerné. Le prince n'avait pas montré la moindre hésitation quant à son choix. Outre le fait que suivre les Nécromanciens permettrait d'éviter une guerre à son pays, Heero paraissait porter un grand intérêt à ce peuple. Apparemment le cadet de la famille royale, avait eu de nombreuses occasions de se rapprocher de ses futurs compagnons et plus le temps passait, plus son envie d'en savoir plus sur eux grandissait.

Lorsque Zechs lui avait fait part de la vraie raison de le choisir, lui, comme tribut, Heero n'avait pas été surpris. Duo avait pris l'initiative de lui apprendre leurs réelles motivations. Il ne souhaitait pas que le prince les suive sans avoir eu connaissance de tout ce que cela pourrait impliqué pour son futur.

- N'es-tu donc pas effrayé ? avait demandé Zechs à son frère.

- Non, avait répondu Heero avec sincérité. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais… j'ai confiance en eux.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent leur entretien, le roi avait tenté de trouver une échappatoire mais à part déclarer une guerre ouverte contre les Nécromanciens, il n'avait pas réussi à soustraire son frère à son destin. Il avait donc fini par accepter de remettre Heero aux mains de ceux qui les avaient libérés de la bête. Mais malgré l'enthousiasme de son frère et les paroles rassurantes des ses futurs compagnons de voyage, Zechs ne pouvait pas étouffer totalement son inquiétude quant à ce départ.

- Votre décision était la bonne, dit une voix près de lui.

Surpris de ne plus être seul, le jeune souverain vit apparaître Quatre à ses côtés. A son instar, le conseiller se mit à observer les préparatifs avec une mine grave.

- Je voudrais en être certain.

- Je peux vous l'assurer, répondit son ami. Il sera en sécurité auprès des Nécromanciens.

Zechs prit le temps d'observer le profil de son conseiller avant de poser la question qui n'avait cessée de le hanter depuis son entretien avec Wufei.

- Tu étais l'un d'entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Quatre afficha un petit sourire triste.

- Je me demandais quant est-ce que votre Majesté le devinerait.

- J'avais déjà eu quelques doutes auparavant. Ta connaissance de ce peuple ainsi que le fait que tu semblais pouvoir les contacter sans difficulté m'avaient plus ou moins mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais je dois avouer que j'avais toujours étouffé mes doutes.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Je ne voyais pas pourquoi tu aurais quitté une telle vie pour devenir le conseiller d'un royaume inconnu. J'en avais donc déduis que mes soupçons étaient infondés… jusqu'à mon entretien avec Wufei.

- Il vous en a parlé ? demanda Quatre avec une réelle surprise dans la voix. Il n'en avait pourtant pas le droit.

- Il a dû juger que la situation méritait un minimum d'explications.

- Wufei a toujours été le plus clairvoyant d'entre nous.

- C'est un homme plein de surprises.

Quatre approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Pourquoi as-tu été banni ?

- J'ai commis l'acte le plus répréhensible qui soit, expliqua le conseiller en portant son regard sur son roi. J'ai ôté la vie à l'un des miens.

- Un accident ?

- Non, c'était un acte mûrement réfléchi. Mon peuple était en droit d'exiger mon exclusion.

- J'ai peine à croire que tu aies tué quelqu'un de sang froid.

- Je crains que sa Majesté ne fusse obligée de revoir l'opinion qu'elle a de moi, dit Quatre avec gravité.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Son ami parut hésiter.

Il finit par lâcher un petit soupir de résignation avant de laisser son regard se perdre sur le décor extérieur.

- J'ai une jeune sœur qui se nomme Réléna, commença-t-il d'une voix calme. C'est une jeune femme comme on en voit peu. Belle, forte et talentueuse, elle a toujours éveillé l'admiration de nos pairs.

Les traits de Quatre se firent soudain plus durs.

- Un jour, un membre de mon clan a commencé à lui faire la cour. Elle fut flattée cependant l'inclination que semblait lui montrer cet homme n'était pas réciproque. Elle tenta de le lui expliquer mais il ne voulut rien entendre. Une nuit, alors que j'étais en mission, il réussit à s'introduire dans notre maison et il prit de force ce que Réléna refusait de lui offrir.

Le regard de Quatre croisa celui de son roi. Zechs put y lire toute la haine qu'un être humain était capable d'engendrer.

- Incapable de justifier ses actes, il préféra fuir pour ne pas subir nos lois, poursuivit le conseiller.

- Mais tu es parti à sa poursuite.

- Je l'ai traqué comme on traque une bête. Je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance de m'échapper et une fois arrivés dans la partie la plus sombre et la plus inhabitée de la forêt, je l'ai éliminé sans aucune once de pitié.

Un silence lourd suivit les paroles de Quatre.

Zechs attendit patiemment la suite, observant avec une certaine fascination les iris de son ami. La haine et la colère qui y étaient apparues plus tôt s'effacèrent peu à peu. Le conseiller finit par retrouver son calme habituel avec, cependant, une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

- Déplores-tu ton geste ? finit par demander le souverain.

- Je dois avouer ne pas nourrir de regrets par rapport à l'acte en lui-même. Mes remords vont plutôt sur les conséquences que ce geste a engendré.

- Ton bannissement ?

- Non, répondit sincèrement le jeune conseiller. Ce châtiment était justifié et peut-être même trop clément par rapport à la gravité de mes actes.

- Dans ce cas… tu dois parler du lien.

Face à cette affirmation, Quatre ne cacha pas son étonnement.

- Votre Altesse est décidément bien renseignée.

- J'ai la chance d'avoir quelques amis nécromanciens, se justifia Zechs en faisant un geste dans l'air comme si cette raison n'était qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres.

Cette réponse pleine de légèreté et d'humour fit naître un sourire amusé sur le visage du conseiller. Mais sa joie disparut totalement lorsqu'il aperçut quatre silhouettes bien connues s'avancer dans la cour.

Trowa, Duo, Wufei et Heero étaient prêts pour le départ.

D'un mouvement souple, ils prirent place sur leur monture.

Zechs vit son frère le chercher du regard. Apparemment, Heero aurait aimé lui dire au revoir avant de quitter définitivement le palais. Mais ce dernier face à face aurait été trop dur pour le jeune souverain.

Après des recherches infructueuses, le prince finit par abandonner. Résolu, il guida sa monture près de celles de Duo et Wufei. Les trois hommes échangèrent encore quelques paroles avant de se mettre en route.

Seul Trowa resta.

Immobile sur son cheval, le Nécromancien observa ses trois compagnons quitter la cour pavée du château. Puis, lorsqu'il fut seul, son regard se porta immédiatement sur la haute fenêtre où Zechs et Quatre étaient installés. Ses iris, d'un vert si particulier, ne semblaient plus pouvoir se décrocher de la silhouette du jeune conseiller.

- Trowa était l'homme à qui tu étais lié, constata le roi.

Son ami acquiesça en silence.

De leur position, ils pouvaient voir la monture du Nécromancien piaffer d'impatience. Mais ce dernier paraissait avoir toutes les peines du monde à s'en aller.

- N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour que tu puisses retrouver tes pouvoirs.

- Non, répondit Quatre. Nos actes, bons ou mauvais, ont toujours des conséquences.

A peine cette phrase achevée, ils virent Trowa se détourner d'eux et partir au galop. Apparemment, le Nécromancien avait trouvé la force de faire ce qu'on exigeait de lui.

- Mon seul regret, dit Quatre pour clore la conversation entamée plus tôt, c'est de l'avoir fait souffrir… et de le faire encore souffrir aujourd'hui.

- N'aurait-il pas pu choisir de te suivre dans ton bannissement plutôt que de subir cette séparation ?

- Il n'a pas eu la liberté de choisir.

- Pour quelle raison ? demanda Zechs. Ton peuple semble porter beaucoup d'importance au bien être de chacun de ses membres.

- C'est exact mais la situation de Trowa est un peu particulière.

- Dans quel sens ?

- A l'instar du Royaume de Sanc, les Nécromanciens sont eux aussi gouvernés par un chef.

- Trowa ?

- Non, son père. Mais à la mort de ce dernier, son fils unique devra prendre sa succession. Il ne pouvait donc pas choisir librement de me suivre dans mon exil.

- Je trouve cela injuste.

Quatre observa son roi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ne venez-vous pas d'offrir votre frère en tribut pour éviter une guerre à vos sujets ?

Zechs ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais devant le manque de justifications possibles, il dut se résoudre à donner raison à son conseiller.

- Les choses peuvent encore évoluer, finit par dire le jeune roi d'une voix rassurante. Qui sait ce que les évènements futurs nous réservent.

- L'espoir est toujours permis, admit Quatre perdu dans ses pensées.

Mais une main sur son épaule l'obligea à sortir de sa morosité.

- Suis-moi, dit Zechs.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Je crois que le peuple de Sanc a bien mérité une petite fête pour fêter la mort de la bête.

Quatre comprit immédiatement que son roi souhaitait lui offrir l'occasion de se changer les idées.

Il lui fut reconnaissant non seulement de l'intérêt qu'il portait à sa personne mais aussi du fait que malgré son passé, Zechs ne paraissait pas vouloir lui en tenir rigueur.

Libéré d'un secret qui lui avait longtemps pesé, Quatre sentit qu'il pourrait enfin entamer une nouvelle vie loin des ombres du passé.

FIN


End file.
